<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As the world caves in by Bby_nctzen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068263">As the world caves in</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bby_nctzen/pseuds/Bby_nctzen'>Bby_nctzen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affectionate Johnny, As the world caves in, Astronaut, Cosmonauts, David Bowie - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy, Freeform, JohnDo, M/M, Major Tom, Song Inspired, Space!AU, and other Nct members - Freeform, comonauts, doyoung is a softie for johnny, doyoung loves Johnny, johnny loves doyoung, nct - Freeform, nct 127, renhyuck, side renhyuck, soft johnny, sooo much</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 00:21:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bby_nctzen/pseuds/Bby_nctzen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’ll always be together right?”<br/>“Of course love”</p>
<p>In which, Doyoung thinks he’s in this together with Johnny, but only Johnny’s world is caving in.<br/>Little did he know, Doyoung meant it when he said “we’re in this together”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung &amp; Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>As the world caves in</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was just a comfy Sunday, where Doyoung was seated comfortably in a cold coffee shop feeling good vibes of fall. The jock Jaehyun comes towards his table with a tray of goods. "Cmon, we need to do the assignment that Mr. Choi gave us" he urges, tapping the table. Doyoung groans in agreement as he tries turning on his laptop.</p>
<p>Now the thing is</p>
<p>He wasn't quite focused on his laptop, making him press the wrong button so it hasn't been turned on at all. Jaehyun gives him a look before fake coughing.</p>
<p>Doyoung doesn't get distracted easily, that's all they say when they see his performance in class. What they haven't seen is the "perfect Doyoung" staring at a specific tall man entering the cafe forgetting all about their assignment. Doyoung usually skips lunch or dinner just because he's so focused but sometimes he himself needs a break right? In jaehyuns eyes. This "break" that Doyoung is taking is making it look like he's got a crush.<br/>
Maybe it is?</p>
<p>Before they knew it, the tall man that interested Doyoung entered Doyoung's life. And that man was no other than Johnny Suh. For some reason, Doyung somehow made the tall man notice his staring then came to their table. </p>
<p>Johnny shyly asks for Doyoungs phone number which he found really cute for a 6ft man with collarbones that could kill</p>
<p>That's how they started going closer. From dates,hangouts you name it. Now in November, when they're locked outside their apartment door is when the two started to date, the awkward and rushed confession by Doyoung made their love easier to grow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Ever since they met, they always learnt more about eachother every day. Including small facts and weird childhood stories. By the two years theese 2 have dated, Doyoung knows Johnny loves the Stars and generally life outside of earth in general. The day where they met, it was the telescope box that Johnny was holding made him feel curious about the man.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Johnny and Doyoung were only 1 year apart so it was alright when Johnny started being busy in trying to get a PhD on Psychological Science so he could achieve his dream of being a Astronaut. By this time, Doyoung is taking a break before attending  University.</p>
<p>Doyoung pops another piece of popcorn into his mouth, with his head leaning on Johnny's shoulder. Watching their favorite movie "2012" a classic that everyone knew. While almost dozing off at the end credits, Johnny starts talking but it all seems to be muffled for Doyoung running on 2 hours of sleep.</p>
<p>"I'm gonna start studying extra hard now bunny-" his boyfriend says before getting interrupted. "Please take care of yourself alright papa bear?" Johnny just smiles at this remark and pecks his boyfriend on the cheek. Smilling widely as his boyfriend lectures him on his coffee addiction.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>While snuggling after a long day of Johnny overworking himself and Doyoung stressing, Johnny thinks he's asleep so he comes closer to kiss his forehead. Smilling, feeling proud like a man. He hears his boyfriend giggle while snaking a arm vc to his neck this time. "Trying to steal kisses while I sleep now?" Doyoung asks, rubbing Johnnys head with the palm of his other hand. "But you were awake!" For the whole day, they just enjoyed themselves while it lasted. With Doyoung being exceptionally nice by considering getting a Netflix so he and Johnny could chill.</p>
<p>One thing Doyoung never admitted to Johnny was how scared he was with Johnny's love for the stars above and the endless possibilities out there. Doyoung would just say to leave it alone since it's scary exploring the unknown but that what makes Johnny love the endless possibilities more.</p>
<p>He snuggled close to Johnny to keep himself warm</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Johnny has now have a PhD Psychological Science, he's now training to become a astronaut and finally explore the unknow universe that they live in. Doyoung was very supportive, he even got them a pet cat on Johnny's birthday. Mayhaps was one of the best memories they ever had together.</p>
<p>When Johnny was finally trained enough to go to space, Doyoung thinks that they should do a lot before Johnny gets more busy than he already is, preparing for his take off the face of earth. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Because if that, the two are taking a train to his hometown to meet doyoungs parents. Thinking of having "more talk time with mr.Kim cuz they'll miss me!" Quote Johnny, it was kinda important for him to see his parents since Johnny was going to outer space, and dangerous unknown place is what Doyoung calls it.</p>
<p>"You know, are we actually gonna do this?" Johnny lazily says, head laying on Doyoung's lap. "Yes, whether you like it or not love" before kissing his pouty boyfriend, looking at the beautiful sight outside the train window.</p>
<p>When they finally make it to his hometown which only took 2 hours. Doyoung's parents loved Johnny,<br/>
A bunch of pictures were taken hoping to be treasured. Johnny complained and said he should take it since he has a lot of experience in photography but Doyoung insisted to be the photographer for the day since the one leaving earth isn't him,</p>
<p>Meeting Doyoung's parents was also wasn't the only reason why they decided to visit, Johnny wanted to meet his little bother Mark Lee that he adores so much, it was almost comical for Doyoung to see the interaction between the two since they match very well</p>
<p>"Yo dude! It's been so long since I last saw you! What's up?"  Doyoung can't seem to understand while Johnny just laughs.</p>
<p>"We gotta do a lot of stuff mark! I'm going to a trip outta this shitty earth so let's hang and take a bunch of pictures!" Johnny says, stepping into the youngest apartment.</p>
<p>As expected, Mark's apartment looks so foreigner-ish to Doyoung. A bunch of pictures of quotes in English that Doyoung can't seem to understand but he just brushes that off to see the pictures he has hanged up.</p>
<p>A baby picture of him and Johnny playing, they looked somewhat 3-4 years old which Doyoung cooed at. A bunch of  happy memories pictured</p>
<p>Mark and Johnny keep talking with each other, it was quite cute to watch them. Seeing the adoration in their eyes</p>
<p>"You're thinking" Johnny says. Doyoung could've taken that as an insult but decided to go easy on him. "You bastard!- you think I don't think at all?!" Johnny just laughs it off pretending nothings wrong.</p>
<p>He always had</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>"How are you feeling bro?" Doyoung speaks onto the radio. "Bro? Did mark start teaching you English words now?" Johnny chuckles, Doyoung just bites his lips. "Argh just answer the question!" He pouts.</p>
<p>"It's fine, we're about to take off. Lots of feelings here" he answers to the radio, hearing some other people talking. "What feelings?" Doyoung carefully asks. "It'll be up there for quite a while so I'll miss you a lot".</p>
<p>The radio glitches for a bit until he could hear bickering again. "You know I love you too? Remember to say that once I come back holding a bad full of gold!" Doyoung just smiles at his boyfriend. "Have a nice travel up there Major Tom!" Doyoung giggles, looking at the photo frame of a picture of Doyoung and Johnny together at small looking diner with Doyoungs mom. "Of course I will ground control" Johnny says before he cuts off the radio. Doyoung just sucks up the breath he didn't realize that he was holding, fingers feeling colder than ever without Johnny to hold them.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Doyoung gets a call from his brother during a quiet night asking how he is. Doyoung just says he's fine, obviously not forgetting to say he misses his boyfriend that's up in space. His brother just says Johnny is stupid for wanting to go to space. "He must've fantasized way too many times about the stars- even if I liked the stars I wouldn't be that hooked up!" Doyoung himself could agree to an extent, it may sound selfish but Doyoung wishes maybe he could've been with Johnny instead of the other astronaut named Donghyuck.</p>
<p>Donghyuck was someone that Doyoung knew from Johnny's work, he's a pretty young astronaut with lots of ambition. At some point, Johnny considered him as his own son which Donghyuck joked about too. He had a bright personality and cute pinch-able cheeks. Donghyuck probably has a bunch of people worrying about his career too, renjun was still very supportive of it though.</p>
<p>Doyoung got to meet renjun during a dinner together with Johnny and Donghyuck. Turns out that they were dating for 3 years already. Renjun would talk with Doyoung sometimes either talking about life or their boyfriends that are at space.</p>
<p>Doyoung didn't mind the talks since he must've been lonely without his boyfriend, which Doyoung could relate too. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>It's been months since Johnny and Donghyuck launched off to space, exploring the milky-way in a small tin can. Doyoung would get updates on where Johnny was. It seems that Johnny has already passed some orbit that Doyoung can't seem to remember but he knows it's really far from Seoul.</p>
<p>Ground control let Doyoung do him a favour by sending a message of his to Johnny. It'll take months for him to answers but he's alright with waiting.<br/>
He starts to think on what should he write, a 4 whole essay on why he loves him? Possibly but too cliche, plus he doesn't have the time to write that much.<br/>
He starts typing randomly until he had ideas.</p>
<p>"Hey Johnny, hope you're doing well. Remember to stay safe and healthy! P.s return soon, my bed feels too cold and empty Chicago boy!" Feeling satisfied, he lays down onto the couch to take a small nap hoping ground control sends his message quickly.</p>
<p>Johnny message gets send 3 months later, because of the delay of how far he was. A simple "I know love, I'll be healthy. Love you" the message says, Doyoung couldn't help but print the message and tape it onto the fridge. Flashing his "bunny smile" that Johnny called it.</p>
<p>At this point, Johnny and Donghyuck are 1 million light years away. Too far to doyoungs liking.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Ground control had told Doyoung that he could visit and talk to Johnny for a bit since he probably misses him a lot. Doyoung made sure he wouldn't forget it by setting up atleast 10 alarms for 10 pm.</p>
<p>"You know, you kinda sound like a little kitten" Doyoung says onto the radio. Johnny groans, sounding faint but he still could tell that Johnny was not having it. "Haha very funny doie, how's my bunny doing on earth eating grass?" Now it was Doyoungs turn to groan. "Oh my god you're so greasy!" He laughs. "Just how you love it!" He says, pausing for a moment.  "By the way, I still love you a lot" he says before the radio cuts off again.</p>
<p>Stupid radio</p>
<p>Doyoung thanks the people that were doing their shift then left. Doyoung could burst right now with all the happiness radiating off him. And turn into a piñata.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>It had been 1 year since Johnny had left earth for the unknown place full of stars. On a peaceful sunset where Doyoung and renjun sat together in the small cafe where he and Johnny met at. They were talking about the usual topic of how their day went etc, renjun brings up the messages he got from his boyfriend Donghyuck. Saying how cheesy he was and saying that he would go back home soon. Doyoungs phone vibrated, excusing himself.</p>
<p>The caller was one of the people from ground control, his name was taeyong. He and taeyong got to be friends, with the occasional stupid fights that people call "Tom and jerry". "What is it yong?" He asks. "They're gonna come back home" Doyoung almost drops his phone hearing this. Was renjun right? "Oh my god yong! That's amazing! I'm gonna tell renjun now!" He quickly turns off his phone, coming back to renjun.</p>
<p>"They're coming back" renjun spat a bit of his latte, but then looked at him teary eyed. "For real? Oh my god-" he says before covering his face with the two of his hands. Doyoung comes over to him to do circle motions on his back as renjun keeps sniffling.</p>
<p>That day was a really special day for Doyoung, but of course the real special day is when they finally come back and give him the warmest hug after months.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>After months of waiting, he gets a call from taeyong.<br/>
They have lost contact with the small tin can that had Johnny and Donghyuck in it.</p>
<p>"W-what?-" Doyoung drops his phone.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>That day was a blur to Doyoung. It took so long for him to move on from his lover Johnny that gave him all he could ever ask for. The whole world felt like it was caving in when he heard the news. After all those lonely nights of him crying himself to sleep, he could finally stop crying everyday.</p>
<p>Even after moving on. On some days he'd breakdown, feeling completely helpless.</p>
<p>After he heard the news of his boyfriend not coming back, he quickly visited renjun.</p>
<p>Eyes red, with eye bags, looking tired and stressed. Exactly like Doyoung.</p>
<p>The whole day was just too stressful for the both of them to handle alone.</p>
<p>At some point, Doyoung knew he was never supportive about Johnny's choice of career. But everytime he sees his eyes glow when he talks about the stars, Doyoung couldn't help but fall inLove again. He hated himself for it but Johnny was so passionate about it. </p>
<p>Everytime he looks at the stars. He couldn't help but cry and feel mad blaming himself and the stars that Johnny fell inLove with. It might sound selfish since he could've prevented it but instead, all he could do was blame the stars that had no play in the tragedy.</p>
<p>There is no world without Johnny<br/>
His world had already caved in, all he could do was search for another world. Such a world never existed. </p>
<p>He had lost his whole world</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Doyoung would listen to soft music while looking at photos of Johnny, especially photos of them together. </p>
<p>One thing Doyoung was greatful for was that Johnny loved taking pictures so Doyoung has a lot of memories to look at</p>
<p>But pictures can never be compared to the real thing.<br/>
Doyoung just has to settle with the pictures and videos.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Johnny knew he was risking his life. He was more than sorry knowing the consequences that comes with his choice of career. Doyoung will never know if Johnny ever regretted his decision.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>